You Just
by Gaara's Little Girl
Summary: Hinata has a special Movie Date. One problem, she wants to kiss the guy. Unfortunatly, she doesn't know how. Who does she turn to? None other than Gaara. Will he help her, or leave her in the dust? OneShot. GaaHina. Please review P.S. I'm finally BACK!


Author's Note: I'm back

**Author's Note: I'm back! I'm finally, FINALLY BACK!! And because I'm back, I am rewarding you all for your patience, with this brand new OneShot! I'll be updating my stories soon, and handing out more OneShots as well. I've got new ideas, and I'm ready to share them with all of you! So lets's kickstart this brand new phase, here we go!!**

**Disclaimer: Right now, I don't need to own Naruto, I'm just glad to be back. But I'll say it slowly for ya: I. Don't. Own. Naruto. And. I. NEVER. Will….EVER!**

**--**

_**You Just…**_

**Gaara's POV**

"Um…Gaara?" Hinata asked tentatively. Gaara ignored her, and continued stare at the empty space in front of him.

"Gaara?" Still no response.

"Ga—"

"Understand that I hear you, but I choose to ignore you." Gaara said suddenly. Hinata blushed scarlet, and poked her fingers together nervously.

"Oh…um…okay then…" she said quietly, trying to hide her disappointment. She stood silently behind Gaara, waiting patiently.

A minute passed. Then five. Ten. Soon a whole hour had passed, and Hinata had waited quietly throughout the entire ordeal.

Gaara sighed impatiently. "You're not going to go away, are you." It was a fact, not a question, but Hinata shook her head 'no' anyway. Gaara sighed again, and turned to face Hinata.

"What do you want."

"I…I have a question." Gaara waited a moment, but Hinata only stood awkwardly, shifting her weight from foot to foot.

"Yes?" Gaara said, he was getting very annoyed with the Hyuuga girl. Hinata's blush deepened. Looking down at her shoes, she asked,

"I was wondering…how do you…" she sighed, took a deep breath, and said, "how do you kiss a person?"

Gaara's eyes widened for a moment. He gave Hinata a once-over, trying to see how much would be to much. There was an awkward pause.

"Well…um…" Gaara started, trying not to laugh, or freak out in any way. Gaara sighed.

"Not to be perverted or anything, but I can't…word explain…I'd have to show you…but…um…" Hinata waited expectantly, as Gaara looked away, trying not to blush. Hinata looked at him, when suddenly, it dawned on her, and her eyes grew wide.

"Oh." There was an awkward pause. Gaara was thinking, _'How the hell can I do this, without taking advantage of her?'_.

"You could show me how, and if anyone asks, we could make something up." Hinata suggested. Gaara smirked.

"Alright then. We'll say you raped me." Hinata blanched, and began spasmodically coughing.

"Wh-what?!"

"I'm kidding. I'm kidding." Gaara said, rolling his eyes. Hinata stopped coughing, and took a few gulps of air. Checking her watch, all color drained from her face.

"Gaara, please, will you help me? I don't have much time! I supposed to meet--I'm supposed to meet this person at the movies in five minutes! Please, Gaara…as…as a friend, will you teach me?"

Gaara looked at Hinata for a long time. He sighed.

"Okay…um…well…you start off holding hands, like this," Gaara said, tentatively taking Hinata by the hand, ignoring the butterflies in his stomach.

"Then, if he hugs you, just wrap your arms around his wa—"

"What if he doesn't hug me?" Hinata asked. Gaara sighed.

"Just get him to hug you. Anyway, when he does, wrap your arms around his waist."

"Like this?" Hinata asked, wrapping her arms around Gaara. Gaara turned pink.

"Uh…yeah, like that. And then…" Gaara stopped talking, and Hinata looked up expectantly at him.

"And then?"

"You might say something, or he might. And he'll lift your chin with his finger, like this," Gaara said, lifting Hinata's chin.

"And then, he'll bend down towards you," Gaara said, leaning over slightly.

"And then…you just…"

"Kiss." Hinata said, leaning forward.

Their lips met, gently, and an explosion sounded in Gaara's ears. Hinata wrapped her arms around Gaara's neck. At first, Gaara was too shocked to do anything, but slowly, Gaara wrapped his arms around Hinata's waist, and held her close to him. They stood there kissing, when suddenly; Gaara bit Hinata's lower lip, gently, asking for permission inside. Hinata was so surprised, that she opened her mouth, and Gaara stuck his tongue in. Hinata pushed her tongue around her mouth, battling Gaara's, for what seemed like forever, until…

"Hinata! There you—oh."

Gaara and Hinata broke apart, and both turned to see Kiba, standing behind them, a deep frown set on face. Hinata blushed scarlet, but Gaara didn't seem surprised, on the outside at least. Inside, he was close to hyperventilating from shock, not to mention the jitters in his stomach were now more like explosions.

Kiba looked at Hinata, furious, though he kept his voice low and controlled.

"I went to the movie theater, and I didn't see you. Neji said you had already left the house, and you were looking for me, but I suppose you found Gaara first," he said contemptuously. Hinata took a step towards Kiba, but he stepped back, growling.

"Kiba, wait, its not like that! Gaara was just…we were…he was just trying to help!" Hinata said desperately.

Kiba looked at Hinata horrified, then turned to Gaara with a disgusted face, "You two are really sick. That's just so…ewww!!"

Kiba turned, and walked away, down the alley.

"Kiba!" Hinata called after him, but Kiba threw up his hands, and continued walking. Hinata watched him go, tears springing to her eyes. Gaara looked at her, and, for a moment, his gaze softened slightly.

"Hey." he said, putting a hand on Hinata's shaking shoulder. She looked up at him, and a tear fell to the ground. Gaara took his finger, and wiped away the tears, but they continued to fall.

"Hey. Stop that. Stop crying. It's going to be okay, just stop crying." he said. Hinata continued to cry, not responding to Gaara.

Suddenly, and without warning, Gaara took his left pointer finger, and stuck it in Hinata's mouth. Hinata tried to spit it out, but Gaara simply put it back in. This went on for a few minutes, until Hinata started laughing. Gaara smirked, until suddenly, Hinata stuck her finger in his mouth. Gaara's eyes widened, but instead of spitting her finger out, he gently clenched it between his teeth, and licked the tip of it.

Hinata shrieked, and pulled her finger away, and wiped it on her shirt. Gaara looked at her, his best attempt at looking concerned, plastered on his face.

"Are you alright?" Hinata smiled, and nodded. "Yeah, thanks." Gaara nodded. "That's good." He turned, and began to walk away.

"Wait!" Hinata called after him. Gaara turned, as Hinata caught up with him. Gaara looked at her, and she blushed crimson. Poking her fingers together nervously, she said,

"Would you…would you like to go to the movies with me?" Gaara looked at her for a moment, and smiled, slightly.

Taking Hinata by the hand he said,

"Yeah. I think I'd like that."

--

**Author's Note: Well? What did you think? Personally, I liked it, but I want to know what YOU think. Please, please, PLEASE review! Don't just read, and then run away…REVIEW! It helps, it really does. Anyways, thanks for reading, and I hope to hear from you!**


End file.
